


Hancock 2: Battle of the Exes

by willsmithstories



Category: Hancock (2008)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sequel, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsmithstories/pseuds/willsmithstories
Summary: Hancock is back, but this time the fight isn't with his superhero ex wife Mary. Instead, they team up to take down his supervillain ex chick. But there is a twist.-This is my first ever fanfic I've written, so feel free to give your thoughts and opinions.-I haven't read a comic book a day in my life, so Verrat Din and John Stewart are solely based on what I've researched on the web.
Relationships: Mary Embrey/John Hancock





	1. Congratulations Aaron!

"Ray, the whole point of you recording is to get Aaron." Mary clarified.

"What do you mean? That's him right there." Ray said, holding up his phone."

"That's not him, they haven't even called his name yet."

"He doesn't need an introduction. Besides, I know what my own son looks like Mary."

"Ray you've said that about 27 other kids." 

"Just look at him, you telling me that's not Aaron?"

Mary looks toward the stage then turns her attention back at Ray.

"Last time I checked, Aaron's not 6 ft tall and doesn't look like captain of the basketball team.

"Just a little growspurt that's all." Ray said as he adjusted himself in his seat.

Mary rolls her eyes and gently shakes her head.

"Aaron Embrey." The speaker called.

Mary quickly raises up from her seat.

"Whew! Aaron!" she clapped and cheered.

Ray sat there and shook his head in disbelief.

"That's clearly not Aaron, he's too scrawny." he pointed out.

Mary yanks Ray up from his seat, nearly yeeting him from earth.

Ray starts smiling and clapping nervously as he observed his surroundings. Luckily, no one had noticed him being lifted 5ft from the ground by his superhero wife.

Aaron makes his way to the center of the stage to get his diploma.

"Ray, now is the time to start filming." Mary hinted.

"Oh, Yes. Right." Ray hurriedly reached down to grab his phone from off the floor. 

"Lets go Aaron!" Mary continually cheered.

Ray joined her as he recorded.

"You did it Buddy!" he yelled.

Aaron smile and pointed at them to let them know he notices them. Ray gets over excited at the gesture.

"That's for me! He's pointing at me! His Father!" he said as he poked his chest and did mini jumps.

To further express his joy, Ray turns to a random woman and her daughter on the right of him, and tries to make some talk.

"I made that beautiful human being." he said as the woman nervously smiled.

Ray leans more towards the woman and whispers,

"Won't give you any details, cause I understand you have a small child with you, just know I made that." he whispered.

Ray backs away from her and focuses back on the stage.

"Yeah! Aaron!" he continued.

The random woman side eyes him and pulls her daughter close.

When the ceremony was finally over, the graduates made their way to their overjoyed families.

Aaron spots his parents waiting in the parking lot. They stood infront of their Black SUV with spray paint that screamed "Aaron". His parents also held a batch of balloons with his face on them, and a couple candy necklaces.

Mary notices him walking their way. She just couldn't hold her joy, so she met him halfway.

"Good Job, you did so well." she said as she gave him a tightly squeeze hug.

"Thanks Mary." he beamed.

Mary was so happy, she didn't want to escape this moment.

"Uh...Mary?" Aaron whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"Your...your breaking my back."

"Oh!" Mary quickly releases herself from the hug.

"Sorry about that." she apologized.

"Haha, no worries." Aaron start exercise his shoulders.

"Heyyy, my boy!" Ray said as he met up with them with open arms.

"Hey Dad." Aaron grinned.

Ray embraces Aaron with a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you my boy." Ray beamed.

"Thanks Dad."

"We got you a couple of these candy necklaces, I wasn't sure if you were too old for them or not." Mary said as she began to put the necklaces on him.

"You know I'll never turn down free candy." Aaron joked.

"Except when it comes from a white van." Ray added.

Aaron lets out a small laugh.

"Ray, your so dry." Mary chuckled.

"Whatever, he gets it."

Aaron smiles and shakes his head.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Aaron I brung a little something for you." said Ray as jogged over to the SUV.

"Ray, please don't tell me you brought that worn out thing." Mary sarcasticly pleaded.

From out of the trunk, Ray pulls out a dirty, dinghy, torn up, rag ball.

He closes the trunk and makes his way back over to them.

"You remember this?" Ray said as he threw it to Aaron.

Aaron catches the ball.

"Haha, oh my God Dad. Where did you find this?"

"I found it when I was cleaning out the garage." Ray said with his hands on his hips.

"I been told him him to toss that thing." Mary added.

"And I was like, are you kidding me there's a lot of good memories in this ball. You remember when we almost won that one time, we were so close, do you remember?" Ray said tapping Aaron's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I remember, but I agree with Mary. You could have thrown it away." Aaron throws the ball back to Ray.

"That's nonsense, you loved this ball. Ray said shocked by his response.

"I did, but it doesn't change the fact that I was so bad at soccer."

"What?" Ray carries the ball closer to the middle of the street.

"Prove it, you go stand over there." Ray gestures Aaron to stand across from him.

"Dad, this is so embarrassing." Aaron said looking around at all the families in the parking lot.

"Unless your scared I'd understand."

"I'm not scared."

"Oh so you got skills?"

"Yeah believe it."

"Well then come over here and show me."

They played for about 30 mins before heading back home, where the real celebration began. Friends, Family, and even neighbors came to together to congratulate Aaron. The party was bumping. Music, Laughter, Stories, and Games filled the room.

(cling, cling, cling.)

"Excuse me everyone." The chatter in the room dialed down. 

"I just want to take a moment to make a toast, to my son, my bundle of joy Aaron." Ray announced.

Aaron was the center of attention, it made him a bit shy, he tried to act cool infront of his friends.

"When Aaron was first born-

(BOOM!)

The whole house shook as screams followed.

"What the hell was that?" Mary asked putting down her glass of wine down.

"I have no idea." said Ray.

Quiet chatters started to build back up in the room.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

Both Ray and Mary look at each other deciding which one of them should answer the door. Ray finally gains the balls and makes his way to the front door.

He signals everyone to keep quiet as his left hand rested on the doorknob.

The room is completely silent and everyone's focus is on the door.

"Who is it?" Ray asked

"It's me." the voice responded.

Ray unsure of who it is, looks to Mary who is standing in the walkway of the kitchen. Mary who is also unsure nods her head.

Ray turns back and faces the door, he hesitates for a moment, then he quickly swings open the the door.


	2. Why are you here?

Hancock stands there holding a few gift bags and bottle's of whiskey.

"I heard someone was graduating." he said.

"Ohh, relax guys its just Hancock."

Mary quickly walks back into the kitchen.

Laughs, Chatter, and Sighs of relief started to build back up.

"Come on in man." Ray ushers Hancock inside.

Aaron rushes over to hancock.

"What up Hancock." Aaron said as he adjusted his shirt to be cool.

"Wassup double A." Hancock greets him with their secret handshake with a snap at the end.

"Congratulations man, on finally making it out of that shithole."

"Thanks." Aaron replied.

"I got you a couple things. Here Ray hold this." Hancock hands over 2 huge bottles of whiskey to Ray. 

The bottles lowkey almost dragged Ray down. 

"You can just set them down somewhere, I'll grab them later." Hancock said, trying to shew him away.

Ray slightly bending his knees, carries the heavy bottles to the kitchen.

Once the coast is clear, Hancock hands the gift bags over to Aaron.

Aaron takes a peak inside, looks up at Hancock and laughs."

"Shhh, Don't tell Mary." whispered Hancock.

"Don't worry I won't." Aaron laughed.

"Don't tell Mary what?" 

Aaron and Hancock flinch.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Hancock asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Mary said rolling her eyes.

"Well damn, I don't get a hello?" 

Mary ignores him and turns her attention to Aaron.

"Let me see the bag." she said holding her hand out.

"It's nothing really." Aaron said clutching the bag.

Mary gives Hancock a quick look then looks back at Aaron.

"Okay, then what is it?" she asked resistantly.

"Just, just some books." Aaron answered in a high pitched voice.

"Aaron." Mary said boldly.

At this point, Aaron knows Mary can see right through his lie, so he willingly hands over the bag.

Mary looks into the bag.

Hancock looks off into space with his tongue in his cheek.

Mary slowly lifts her head up at Hancock and gives him a cold stare. 

He tries to avoid her angry gaze by looking at everything else in the room.

Mary looks back at Aaron and puts on a fake smile.

"Aaron, can you excuse us for a second? Me and Hancock need to talk."

Aaron quickly walks away and joins the rest of the party.

Mary loses the smile from her face and looks back at Hancock.

"Upstairs. Now." she said turning her back to him.

Hancock sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Aw, Shit." he whisphered under his breath.

Hancock then follows Mary up the stairs.

Mary tosses a stack of magazines on the bed.

"PORN MAGAZINES!" Mary yelled standing above him.

Hancock sitting on the bed, scratches the back of his head.

Mary waits for an explanation.

"Uh...Somebody must have.... slipped that in there or something." he said cluelessly.

Mary gets furiated and starts pacing left to right.

"Okay, listen just let me explain. We both know that's a grown ass man." He replied trying to plead his case.

Mary stops pacing.

"No! How about you explain what your doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Uh... Ray invited me???" 

"Fucking Ray!" she mumbled.

"If you didn't want me here then you should have said that. But let me remind you that I saved you life, so I would appreciate if you'd act like it." 

"So what? You come back to do it all over again? If I can recall, I also remember telling you we need to stay away from each other." Mary leans her back on the wall and crosses her arms.

"Listen, here me out..." he began.

Mary stands there impatiently.

Hancock takes a deep breath.

"Truth is....I need your help." he finished.

"My help with what exactly?" 

Hancock heavily sighs.

"I'm in trouble Mary. I messed up."

Mary realizes by the look on his face that he's serious. She uncrosses her arms and sits on the bed next to him.

"What um...What happen?" she asked humbly.

"You remember when we were in brooklyn?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mary responded adjusting herself.

"Do you remember why we broke up?"

Mary remembers exactly what Hancock was referring to.

"Okay, so... what does our break have to do with anything?" she ask defensively

"She's back,but this time for blood." Hancock responded looking up at Mary.

"Here? in L.A.? but how? How did she find you?"she asked.

"She found me through you."

"That doesn't make any sense. We haven't been with each other since-

Hancock gives Mary a hint with his eyebrows.

Mary looks down at her shirtwaist dress and tries to cover her exposed knee.

"That's besides the point. We only see each other every blue moon." she pointed out.

"Well, how ever many times we did, doesn't deny the fact that she still found us."

Mary slouched forward hiding her face between her hands.

"I figured we'd eventually get caught, but Ray was who I expected."

Hancock flops his back on the bed and kicks his shoes off.

Mary fixes her posture and removes the hair from her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she looked beside her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a nap." Hancock responded fluffing a pillow before resting his head.

"Take a nap at your trailer." Mary said, yanking the pillow from underneath his him.

"Damn, where's the hospitality? You don't see me snatching pillows when you at my trailer."

"Well then that's where you need to go." Mary replied, reorganizing the pillows.

"I can't go back there, she'll find me."

"And she'll find you here too. John you need to leave."

Hancock sighs, turns to his side and rest his head on his palm.

"You really want me to go?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Fine." Hancock gets up from the bed, puts his shoes back on, and heads toward the door.

Mary surprised that he's actually leaving, quickly leaps off the bed and stops him.

"Wait, where are you going to go?" she asked concernedly.

Facing the door with his right hand of the handle, Hancock looks off to his left shoulder.

"I don't know.....I might get drunk and go sleep on a park bench or something." he said over dramatically so Mary would feel bad.

Mary opens the hallway cabinet.

"Lucky for you, the guest room has a personal bathroom." she hands a folded towel and 2 washrags to Hancock.

Mary closes the cabinet and makes her way to her room. She goes into the closet and searches it.

"You won't be laying in my sheets with the same clothes you flew in all day." she said, searching the top shelf.

"Who said I flew?" Hancock crosses his arms.

"The big boom you made earlier."

Hancock unfolds his arms and realizes he's not as slick as he thought.

Mary grabs a flat box from off the shelf. 

She stares at it for a while before bringing it out the closet.

She somewhat thought about it before handing it over to him.

"A gift?" He thought as she handed it to him.

"September 9th, Happy Belated Birthday." Mary said humbly as she stormed out of the room.

Hancock lost for words, studies the wrapping paper. He was never given a birthday present before, He actually didn't even know he had a birthday.

"Why now?" He thought to himself. He didn't want to ask Mary that question because he didn't want to seem ungrateful. He can tell she hesitated to give him the gift because she didn't know how to tell him. So knowing that, he just let it be and accepted the gift.


End file.
